


Paparazzi

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Walkillo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 送朋友的生日贺文





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> 送朋友的生日贺文

　　按照地球的时间计算，在三分钟之前，哈尔·乔丹还天真地以为八卦新闻这种东西只是地球特产。  
　　他怎么可能了解？尽管他是任职绿灯侠时间最久的地球人，对这个宇宙的了解要远在其他同类之上，但他着实是字面意义地忙得要死要活，连驻足观赏斑斓多彩的星云的时间都少有，他也向来对八卦娱乐消息不感兴趣，不管是地球的还是外星的，如果不是某些特殊的工作原因，他甚至不会知道地球上有个家喻户晓的、永远被闪光灯环绕的哥谭王子名叫布鲁斯·韦恩。他在地球上的身份是一名与娱乐圈无缘的试飞员，不是这种八卦新闻青睐的对象，最大的挖掘价值可能也只是费里斯航空公司总裁神出鬼没的前男友。当然了，他在宇宙里是个大名人，就算没见过他的人也都听说过哈尔·乔丹的名字，但绿灯军团作为执法部门有其权威性和震慑力，宛如护身符一般让他这种惹事体质的人远离八卦中心。  
　　直到此刻他坐在绿灯总部的一间会议室里，面前萨拉克和基洛沃格等人神色凝重地盯着他，并不委婉地向他说明军团遇到了从未有过的大危机，将那篇报道传到了他的戒指里，他还仍然以为要处理的只是某些疯子要毁灭世界的日常任务。  
　　当萨拉克用一贯的便秘表情示意他看完那篇附带照片的详细报道时，他还小声吐槽了一句：“《宇宙公理报》，名字取得倒是响亮……”然后，《绿灯军团领袖与独裁军阀的不伦之恋》这个文章标题映入眼中，哈尔的脸僵住了，他迅速向下瞄了一眼。

 _近日，哈尔·乔丹被发现与塞尼斯托在一颗荒凉的星球上幽会（如图），二人举止亲密神色轻松，似在打情骂俏。_  
_作为宇宙间执法组织绿灯军团的首领，哈尔·乔丹的私生活混乱不堪，塞尼斯托不是他唯一敌对身份的恋爱对象，他也曾与重创军团的星蓝石女王交往过很长时间，不仅如此，根据他在最近一次战斗中请到了黑手这个反生命的精神变态做援军来看，我们有理由怀疑这其中是否有什么不可告人的秘密和交易。_  
_据悉，在塞尼斯托还是一名绿灯成员时，这两人曾经是师生关系，这正是绿灯军团内盛行的恋情开始方式，并且在此之后另有分别两对2814扇区的绿灯侠和1417扇区的绿灯侠发展出了罗曼蒂克关系，足见这种畸形、色情的不伦关系对绿灯军团产生的无形影响。即便在之后塞尼斯托从最伟大的绿灯侠堕落为宇宙间最令人胆寒的杀人犯之一，他们二人仍然是藕断丝连，旧情难忘。_  
_事实上，就算在哈尔·乔丹没有成为绿灯领袖的时候，就以骄傲、自负、目无法纪而出名，多次因为违反军团规定受到惩罚，如今他更是将这种特质发挥到了极致，身为首领却与大敌私通，可以预见这样下去，他定是会带领绿灯军团走向毁灭。_

　　哈尔觉得自己看不下去了，他有点想打人，不，不是有点，他想冲到写这篇报道的家伙面前把这个人，这个天杀的外星人，揍成一坨——他在脑海中竭尽全力地试图挖掘出一个足够可怕的词——  
　　面对脸色铁青的哈尔，萨拉克和基洛沃格不管不顾给他苦口婆心地上起了政治课：  
　　“绿灯侠现在恋爱不受管制，但也不要做得太过，你毕竟是领袖，有榜样作用的。”  
　　“我们不是不理解，但你也稍微注意一下嘛。”  
　　哈尔完全没心思听那两人一唱一和的政治课，他其实最近为军团和宇宙忙得焦头烂额，已经很长时间没有跟塞尼斯托见面了，他也实在无法确定照片上是哪一次见面拍下来的。  
　　“我们有没有可能封锁这个消息？”在把内心真实的一串骂人话悉数咽下去，反复斟酌了言辞后，哈尔终于开口了。  
　　萨拉克摇了摇头：“这是合法出版的报道，言论自由，搞文字狱那是独裁者干的事。”  
　　不知是不是自己心虚，哈尔总觉得萨拉克在说“独裁者”这个词时另有所指。  
　　萨拉克接着说道：“军团现在名声不好，首领跟塞尼斯托幽会可不会对此有所帮助。”  
　　“所以你们是想让我辞职吗？”哈尔勉强挤出了这么一句话，二人立刻摇起了头。  
　　“哈尔，你仔细想想当时的情形，有没有可能被人跟踪，”基洛沃格温和地劝导道。  
　　“你的警惕性太低了，被人跟踪都没有发现。”萨拉克板着脸教训道。  
　　“好警察，坏警察”那一套居然会被用在自己身上，哈尔觉得这情景有点滑稽，但这件事让他根本笑不出来，他盯着那张照片，无论如何也想不起来这是在他们哪次私下见面时发生的，他提出了一个想法：“我可以用灯戒检查一下这张照片是什么时候拍下来的……”  
　　“慢着，哈尔。”基洛沃格和萨拉克立刻打断了他，脸上浮现出了一模一样的畏惧。绿灯军团克服恐惧，这两人均是久经沙场的老兵，更是不该如此轻易地表现出恐惧，哈尔看着他们，感到十分困惑：“怎么啦？”  
　　两人支支吾吾了半天，萨拉克终于说道：“我们很注重个人隐私。”  
　　基洛沃格像松了口气一样：“没错，就是这样。”  
　　哈尔本想说没有关系，见他们态度坚决于是只好作罢。萨拉克继续他被哈尔打断的政治课：“他既然能拍到你私人幽会的照片，不排除他渗入到了军团情报的可能。”  
　　“我们需要针对此事做好准备。”基洛沃格一板一眼地接道。  
　　“而且我们要弄清楚他们除了诋毁你和军团的名声外还有什么目的。”萨拉克装模作样地举起一只手指。“根据我对这篇文章的分析，虽然作者对你们二人的关系持不赞成态度，但炮火都是对准你和绿灯军团的。”  
　　哈尔觉得是接二连三的危机让他们多少有点草木皆兵，他忍不住拍了下桌子：“你们都不质疑一下这照片的真实性吗？万一是PS呢？”  
　　“什么是PS？”

　　许久之前最伟大的绿灯侠塞尼斯托因罪被流放到科瓦德，第一枚黄灯戒指就是在此处因他而被锻造出来的，塞尼斯托作为首位恐惧之黄光的使用者，以此地为基地创建了他的恐惧大军。须知掌控这群不安定的邪佞之徒并非易事，塞尼斯托采取的铁腕政策具有十足的震慑力，令他们规行矩步，谨言慎行，生怕自己触怒了这位脾气阴晴不定的上司。在此种情况下，黄灯魔之间鲜有私交，更不用提战友情这种东西了。  
　　而此时与军团同名之人见到了一幕非常可疑的景象：数名黄灯魔正围成一团，隐约还能听到他们在讨论着什么。  
　　“我早就觉得他们两个有问题。”  
　　“用得着你马后炮。”  
　　越听越怪了，塞尼斯托用戒指凝聚出了一只黄光构成的夹子钳走了黄灯魔们话题的中心，他修长的身形飘在半空中，黄光构造将那份实体版的报纸递到了他的面前。  
　　这是让所有在场黄灯魔都战战兢兢的三分钟。  
　　然而塞尼斯托看完了之后反应有点异常。应该说他毫无反应，这才让人觉得异常。  
　　他一副若有所思的样子，放下报纸，看了看扎堆的黄灯魔还没离去，突然明白了这群手下是在等他给出一个说法。  
　　“假的。”塞尼斯托冷淡地说道，随即离开了，甫一转身，黄灯魔立刻犯起了嘀咕。  
　　“听见没有，老大说是假的。”  
　　“你信吗？”  
　　“你敢不信吗？”  
　　塞尼斯托没走出多远，突然回过头来，还在窃窃私语的黄灯魔们顿时鸦雀无声，所有人竭力绷住脸上的表情，站姿都变成了规规矩矩的军姿立正。他们的心中升起了同样的恐惧：塞尼斯托是不是听到他们的悄悄话了。  
　　然而塞尼斯托目光挨个扫过这群人后，只单单点了一个人的名：“阿奇洛，去把写这篇报道的人杀了。”  
　　这难道不是想杀人灭口？黄灯魔们努力维持着自己严肃的表情，在内心呐喊道。  
　　塞尼斯托刚走几步似乎又想起了什么，这可真不常见，塞尼斯托居然会丢三落四，他回身问道：  
　　“这报纸谁给你们的？”  
　　“丽萨。”黄灯魔们毫不犹豫地出卖了队友。  
　　“……”  
　　“她还说她手里有七千两百本，可以免费发放给所有人。”  
　　“…………”

　　躺在军团宿舍的床上，再三用灯戒中对比了自己的生活记录之后，哈尔确认了这张照片的出处：他接到索拉妮克的通信时去找了塞尼斯托商议如何安置他救出的科鲁加移民。  
　　哈尔愣愣地看着那张照片，他们当时真的有靠得那么近？仔细看，塞尼斯托虽然绷着脸，但眼神却很愉快，他又想起了那篇文章中的话：  
　　“而一向以冷血无情著称的塞尼斯托，似乎也对这名背叛过自己的门徒格外心慈手软，不仅三番五次手下留情，而且还主动在危机中施以援手。一世枭雄竟有如此低劣的品味，不禁让人感叹，即便能预测未来也难以预测人心。”  
　　哈尔在床上打了个滚，翻身趴在床上，膝盖弯曲两只赤裸的脚丫在空中晃了晃。看着这段话，莫名让他心里流淌出一种细腻的感觉，在胸腔中慢慢扩散。当然，他自动忽视了最后一句话。回味了半天后哈尔想起来还有正事要做，他起初想开宇宙频道澄清一下这件事，但莽然这么做萨拉克可能会用唠叨杀了他，于是他选择了更低调的做法，查明《宇宙公理报》编辑部的坐标位置亲自去造访一趟。

　　在地球上哈尔所在的国家，有这样一种人，他们会质疑权力机构，为民众发声。哈尔会熟悉这种人是因为他有个这样的朋友，他追求民众意志构成的政府体制，追求人民自治，他们在一起磨合的时间长到足够让他们理解彼此。  
　　而如今他遇到了宇宙版本的左愤，还是个低配版的偏执狂。  
　　753扇区的欧西纳星球地表百分之九十以上都是海洋，常年下雨，厚重的乌云和都像在驱赶来访者。与其气势磅礴的名字截然相反，《宇宙公理报》的编辑部处在这颗默默无闻的星球上一处隐蔽的岛屿上，风雨飘摇中破破烂烂的房子像是海中被巨浪击打的渔船，时刻都会倒下来。走进室内后并没有看到任何接待人员，墙上到处贴的各种文章倒是引起了哈尔的瞩目：  
　　《最伟大的绿灯侠，褒奖还是诅咒？》《警惕！守护者的阴谋》《绿灯军团是否还拥有保护宇宙的能力？》《宇宙警察并非人民的最优选择》，似乎还有比较扯淡的：《最强大的情感光谱使用者——不为人知的爱心熊》。  
　　向屋内再走几步，只见一个身材矮小的本地居民坐在室内最宽大的一张办公桌后，作为这颗星球的居民，他的外形也有些许两栖类的特征，哈尔知道他是这间报社的老板：“我是来找那篇文章的作者的。”他实在不想把标题复述一遍。  
　　老板发出了阴恻恻的声音：“哈尔·乔丹，你是来杀人灭口的吗？”  
　　“呃，不是。”  
　　“哼，就算是也没用，这一期我们卖出了史上最高销量记录，如今至少有三分之一的宇宙都知道你和塞尼斯托的苟且之事了。”  
　　“我只是想找作者谈谈。”  
　　“你不会从我这里得到任何有用的信息。”  
　　哈尔不知道怎么接话，报社老板当他理亏，继而翘起了二郎腿：“你也不要妄想收买我，真相和艺术不会被金钱玷污的！”  
　　“那不是真相，我们当时在谈判。”  
　　“谈判要靠那么近？”  
　　哈尔一时语塞，继而说道：“塞尼斯托军团的人可以作证。”  
　　老板得意地笑了：“你叫塞尼斯托的人来作证啊。”  
　　绿灯侠的标志似乎在这个疯癫的家伙面前毫无威慑力，哈尔感到十分憋屈。世态炎凉人心不古，几年前绿灯侠的光芒宛如通行证，他说出口的话就是至高无上的法律。如今他却呆在这个破破烂烂的三流小报社，拿面前这个油盐不进的家伙一点办法都没有。  
　　就在这时，突如其来的黄光照亮了破旧的办公室，紧接着就听到了一声地动山摇的吼叫：“你们老板在哪？”  
　　声音很耳熟。哈尔回过头去，居然是阿奇洛，他径直朝着办公桌走来，庞大的身躯撞飞了一切挡在路上的障碍物。  
　　报社老板目瞪口呆了一会，颤抖着用手指着哈尔：“你你你和塞尼斯托之间果然有屁眼儿交易。”  
　　不是的我没有……哈尔还未来得及解释，阿奇洛像抓小鸡一样一把拎起了报社老板。  
　　见到阿奇洛做出这等违法乱纪的恐吓行为，哈尔居然产生了几分亲切感——但是他的亲切感到此为止了，因为阿奇洛接下来大吼道：“《绿灯军团领袖与独裁军阀的不伦之恋》的作者在哪？”  
　　屋里还有几名工作的编辑，目光全部聚焦在了他们身上，或者更准确地说，聚焦在了哈尔身上，隐约还听到了几声憋不住的讪笑。  
　　而刚刚趾高气昂的老板现在吓得瑟瑟发抖：“我说我说我什么都说，不要吃了我。”  
　　自己费了半天口舌毫无效用，如今老板却态度大变，哈尔脑子里冒出了塞尼斯托的名言“人类最古老而又最强烈的情感是恐惧”——等会这句好像不是他说的——“恐惧是宇宙中最强大的驱动力”——这句好像差不多了，然而自己为什么要浪费脑容量装塞尼斯托的中二发言呢——这些在哈尔的脑中转完时，这位老板已经痛快地交代了一切：作者不肯透露自己的姓名，通过黑市的秘密渠道提供稿件，行事神秘，从未见过其相貌，似乎也不缺钱，对稿费的发放很无所谓。一言以蔽之，什么有用的内容都没有。  
　　看着阿奇洛的表情愈发凶恶，哈尔忍不住插了句嘴：“阿奇洛，你是来杀人灭口的吗？”  
　　“是啊。”  
　　“……这看来是绿灯侠的工作了。”哈尔足尖点地冲上前去，构造出一个弹弓攻击阿奇洛拎着老板的手将人救了下来，阿奇洛被这举动激怒，朝他发射了几道光束，被他一一挡了下来。  
　　哈尔其实并不是很想在这种情形下跟阿奇洛打架，不仅仅是因为这房子很破看起来根本禁不起两个持戒者的互殴，而且他和塞尼斯托军团签订的条约还存在效力，他不希望这段双方小心翼翼维持的脆弱和平因为这点小事被打破，所以他一直在放水，试图向阿奇洛使眼色让他自觉圆润离开，无奈对方是个没脑子的一根筋，科莫多巨蜥一般的脑袋发出声如洪钟的吼叫：“你干什么冲我抛媚眼？”  
　　这傻货居然还知道什么叫抛媚眼。  
　　阿奇洛继而推导出一个惊世骇俗的结论：“难不成你要劈腿？”  
　　哈尔差点被噎住：“我劈腿也不会找你这样的。”没想到阿奇洛竟然把他这句话当成了肯定，他急迫地追问道：“那你想找谁？你怎么能背着我主塞尼斯托劈腿？”  
　　眼见阿奇洛越战越勇，哈尔这边却始终束手束脚，收着攻击的力量还要保护抱头鼠窜的报社工作人员，不得已他只能动之以情晓之以理：“阿奇洛，别浪费时间了，你打不过我，回去告诉塞尼斯托这人我保定了，你要是还在这纠缠我就找圣行者劈腿，顺便告你还在滥杀无辜的状。”  
　　这招果然有效，阿奇洛停下了战斗，用他的小眼睛愤愤不平地瞄了他几眼转身飞走了。  
　　刚送走这位塞尼斯托的手下大将，哈尔还没等说上一句话，老板的通讯器铃声响了，原本还在惊吓之中的老板接起通讯器后听了几句话突然大怒：  
　　“什么？我们的文章过气了？这不可能！”  
　　“这该死的，恋爱脑的女人，完全不把宇宙的危急存亡放在眼里……”  
　　老板似乎对哈尔的救命之恩毫无感激之心，放下电话后，他不怀好意地看了一眼哈尔：“你又火了。”  
　　哈尔大言不惭：“我一直都挺火的。”这话不假，他已经连续五届被评为全宇宙最性感男人了。  
　　“我是说你和塞尼斯托的事，有个自称知情者的家伙写了篇纪实文章叫《塞尼斯托说：我永远都爱你》，登在《爱会伤人》杂志上了。”

　　出乎意料的是，一向对手下极度严苛的塞尼斯托对阿奇洛的失败居然没有任何惩罚甚至责备，只是在他复命提到哈尔的阻挠时眼波微微动了一下。  
　　“你早就知道阿奇洛找不到那个作者。”阿奇洛退下之后，丽萨走进了房间。  
　　塞尼斯托没有说话，呷了一口杯中的佳酿。  
　　“那你为什么要叫他去？是做给别人看的吗？”  
　　“丽萨，”塞尼斯托没有回答这个问题，却突然说了另一句不相干的话，“我们当时没在幽会。”  
　　神秘莫测的故事女巫突然脚下一趔趄。

　　与之前《绿灯军团领袖与独裁军阀的不伦之恋》剑拔弩张的文风不同，《爱会伤人》上的这篇文章简直让哈尔起鸡皮疙瘩。

_他们二人是完美的阴阳互补，是天造地设的一对，经历了背叛、死亡、重生，他们放下芥蒂重新携手，在一同赴死又归来之后，在整个宇宙的情感代言人面前，他们碰撞、交缠，四目相对，神魂相交，爆发的情感再也无法抑制，哈尔·乔丹终于释放了内心深处的悸动，他向塞尼斯托提出这个压抑已久的问题：“你曾经有一刻爱过我吗？”_

　　——我当时问的不是这个吧！  
　　他已经开始想念《宇宙公理报》了。

　　八卦新闻的影响还在扩大，这天哈尔带领几名绿灯剿灭了一个星际犯罪团伙，解救了一大批被走私待拍卖的奴隶。在清点人数时，笼子里的一名犯罪嫌疑人愤愤不平地说：“我们只不过犯些走私贩毒的小错误，你怎么不去追查塞尼斯托军团！”  
　　回答他的另一个犯罪嫌疑人一脸猥琐：“他是塞尼斯托的——无法翻译——被塞尼斯托——无法翻译，当然舍不得对自己——无法翻译——下手，看他那——无法翻译——的样子，嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
　　更有甚者隔着绿光构造的牢笼栏杆对他嬉皮笑脸：“来给我们讲讲你是怎么伺候塞尼斯托的吧。”  
　　哈尔突然有种把这几个人打包邮给塞尼斯托的冲动。  
　　“是他伺候我！”  
　　话刚一说出口哈尔就感觉到身边几人不住地叹气，约翰看向他的目光中充满了同情，艾奥兰迪公主闭上眼睛缓缓地摇了摇头。  
　　惨了。

　　萨拉克把报纸拍在哈尔的脸上，慢悠悠地复述了一遍标题：“绿灯军团领袖哈尔·乔丹承认自己与独裁军阀塞尼斯托的关系。”  
　　“这不是真的。”哈尔有气无力地说道。  
　　萨拉克和基洛沃格交换了一下意味深长的目光，后者走近哈尔拍了拍他的肩膀，博洛瓦克斯维克人的大力差点把他打趴在地上：“兄弟，我懂的，人在陷入低谷时总会有怀疑人生的时候。”  
　　哈尔已经懒得解释了，他做好了被大量政治课洗礼的准备，结果这些人却纷纷退去，露出了后面一个蓝色的身影。  
　　这次他们居然把圣行者搬出来给他做心理辅导了。  
　　圣行者笑眯眯地看着哈尔：“一切都会好起来的。”  
　　才怪。

　　塞尼斯托翻阅着第三篇报道的电子版本，点开了附带的录音，他所熟悉的那个地球人清脆的声音随即通过电波被播放了出来：  
　　“是他伺候我！！！”  
　　塞尼斯托眯起了眼睛。  
　　“哼。”

　　站在扎马伦星的土地之上，哈尔发觉了一件不同寻常的事。  
　　星蓝石和绿灯军团关系不算很好，他会孤身前往扎马伦星是因为绿灯军团收到了邀请函，点名只要哈尔·乔丹一个人来访。虽然对方态度不明，但紫灯军团以联络友谊的名义向他发出邀请确实不好推辞。因此尽管萨拉克建议他放置不管，但作为英勇无畏的绿灯侠，哈尔还是如期赴约了。而一到扎马伦他就感到了奇怪：星蓝石竟然对他友好了许多，还会微笑着向他打招呼。哈尔傻傻地一一回应着，虽然觉得有点不对劲，但是自己怎么好意思对女孩子们的善意置之不理呢？  
　　“加油哦！”  
　　“爱情的过程总是艰难的，不要放弃！”  
　　“和身为宿敌的导师相恋超带感的！”  
　　“星蓝石祝福你们！”

　　在众多女士的引导下，哈尔见到了邀请他的人，蜜莉。  
　　这位爱的战士开门见山地做了自我介绍：“嗨，《塞尼斯托说：我永远都爱你》是我写的。”  
　　哈尔僵住了。  
　　蜜莉似乎完全没有察觉到他的反应，诚恳地说：“我跟你一样不喜欢那篇《绿灯军团领袖与独裁军阀的不伦之恋》，太偏激，太煽动性了，完全不符合我们的宗旨，而且大量的政治内容也很无聊，所以我为了给你正名写了《塞尼斯托说：我永远都爱你》。”  
　　这似乎是星蓝石向他伸出友谊橄榄枝的表示，然而哈尔脑中只有一个念头：姐姐，我并不需要用一篇造谣来为我正名另一篇造谣。  
　　“我们一直认为男性没有资格成为星蓝石，但我觉得那太偏见了，我认为你能成为一个优秀的星蓝石。”  
　　“谢谢？”虽然似乎是被夸奖了，但哈尔并不十分高兴。而且这位女士一直用一种虎视眈眈的目光打量着自己，像是猎食者在寻找破绽，哈尔已经开始在脑内构想跑路的借口了。  
　　“你有多爱他？”蜜莉突然发问。  
　　“呃？”哈尔将视线移开了一点。被一个陌生女士问这种问题实在有些难以启齿，更何况，他甚至从来没对塞尼斯托谈过爱这个字，就算他们把所有情人之间该做的事都做了，但这也好像只是顺理成章。  
　　想到这里，眼前的一切突然变成了粉色，哈尔首先对于这种符合人物心境的动画特效会出现在现实世界中感到惊奇，随即想到自己可能是看太多扎马伦的景色眼花了，但接下来出现在视野中的事物让哈尔感到自己心跳加速，几乎屏住了呼吸：他看到了塞尼斯托。他想要晃晃脑袋揉揉眼睛，但却发现自己动弹不得了。  
　　——星蓝石能让你看到自己心爱的人……  
　　她是动真格的想让自己变成星蓝石！  
　　被星蓝石水晶包裹住的哈尔，看着粉色的世界里粉色的塞尼斯托向他走近，科鲁加人身材修长步态优雅，他抬起了手，用戒指指着自己……等会？  
　　黄光炸碎了包裹他的水晶，懒洋洋的高傲声音响起：“乔丹，又是我救了你。”  
　　肺部适应着突然吸入的空气，哈尔跪在地上咳了几下，当他抬起头后，发现随着刚刚爆炸声响起，驻扎在扎马伦的大半个军团的星蓝石妹子们赶了过来。  
　　如果是同等数量的黄灯魔哈尔绝对不会退缩，但上千个病娇妹子就是另一回事了：“我们该走了。”  
　　“赞同，你把自己拖进麻烦里的能力着实让人佩服。”  
　　塞尼斯托抓住了他开始准备启用空间传送，哈尔却反射性地竭力向后挣脱：“我不去科瓦德！”  
　　“别蠢了，这是我们最快的逃离办法。”塞尼斯托没有理会哈尔，黄灯戒指放出金色的光芒开始扫描分析他们的身体。  
　　“我说不去就是不去！”哈尔挣扎得更剧烈了，塞尼斯托这才转过头来正眼瞧他，他瞪着哈尔，在后者以为自己这位坏脾气的导师要大发雷霆时，塞尼斯托居然妥协了。  
　　于是，前最伟大的绿灯侠与现最伟大的绿灯侠，黄灯与绿灯的两位首领，用十分原始的星际飞行被半个扎马伦的星蓝石追得东窜西逃。

　　等到他们确定终于甩掉星蓝石，结束这段惊险刺激的逃亡后，他们选择降临的歇脚星球已经是夜晚了。这颗星球上的卫星可见尺寸要比地球的月亮大，厚实的银辉洒落在的两个光点之上，金色与翡翠色融汇到了一起。  
　　“我们在哪？”  
　　“不在科瓦德。”塞尼斯托哼了一声。哈尔的戒指则忠实地回答了这个问题：“2828扇区，织女星系，库拉克星。”  
　　织女星系不在军团的管辖区内，更是少有情感光谱的使用者来到这里，哈尔立刻就明白了为什么塞尼斯托会选择这个地方。  
　　“你为什么会出现在扎马伦？”逃出生天后哈尔终于想起来这个了，他怀疑地问道。  
　　塞尼斯托突然停下了步伐，仔细地看了看哈尔，眼中浮现出了一丝笑意，语气中骤然加入了一种优越感：“你不知道我为什么在那？”  
　　“我怎么知道？”哈尔有些气恼，他觉得塞尼斯托在故意戏弄他。“你是不是在跟踪我？有什么阴谋？”  
　　“别臭美了。”塞尼斯托不着痕迹地将话题引到了另一个方向，“你还是一样的任性、愚蠢，做出这种不理智的决定，如果直接跟我回科瓦德——”  
　　这自然引起了哈尔的反击：“我就会从一个讨厌我的地方到一个我讨厌的地方。”  
　　塞尼斯托没有继续跟哈尔打嘴仗，他双脚落地，身上的黄光黯淡了下来，然后向哈尔发出了同样的命令：“把你的光收起来。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为接下来的目的地哈尔·乔丹可以去，绿灯侠不行。”  
　　哈尔撅起了嘴，见他这副踌躇的样子，塞尼斯托叹了口气：“就算帮我个忙。”  
　　“骗人。”哈尔落到了地上，也随着塞尼斯托褪下制服恢复了原本的地球衣着，他嘟囔了一句。“每次你说帮你的忙都没有好事。”  
　　接下来的路程他们步行，夜晚的凉风习习，这颗星球的景致也不错，然而塞尼斯托的步速完全抹除了夜晚漫步的浪漫，他带着哈尔七拐八拐，来到了一个更为僻静的地方，在一栋建筑物门前，塞尼斯托轻车熟路地递给了看门人一些东西，那位安保人员毕恭毕敬地迎他们进去了。  
　　这栋建筑物外表破败却内有乾坤，室内装潢精致，看上去像是某种声色场所，拥挤混乱，却又有着微妙自洽的秩序，不属于这个星球的许多种族都聚集在这里。他们找了一张圆桌坐下，哈尔有些好奇地四处望望：“我从来没见过这种地方。”  
　　“你当然没有来过这地方，”塞尼斯托断言道。“你还有很多事要学呢。”他趾高气昂地说道，这副样子倒是让哈尔想起了曾经他还是这个人的学徒的时候。“这里是你不了解的宇宙。另一种运作方式的宇宙。绿灯军团鞭长莫及，人们在这里获取通过正常手段无法获取的东西，最常见的比如毒品，”塞尼斯托指向角落里两个看起来像是吸毒过量的人，“军火，”不远处有几个人在交易一个沉重的条板箱，“性，”邻桌坐着花枝招展的流莺，“还有情报。”塞尼斯托用眼神示意哈尔去看一个蒙着黑色斗篷的身影，“那个是黑市里最有名的情报贩子。”  
　　哈尔一拍手掌笑了起来：“啊哈！你带我来是想要一起端了这个非法交易场所吗？”  
　　塞尼斯托翻了个白眼——介于他特殊的眼白颜色，或许叫翻了个黑眼更恰当一些：“你没听明白我的话吗？你可以从这里获得任何想要的东西。”  
　　“你的意思是我可以在这里换美元吗？——你用那种眼神看我干什么？”  
　　“乔丹，你颠倒主次的能力真是惊天地泣鬼神。如果你想知道的话，不行。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“没有人会为了做生意去你的泥巴球进货。”  
　　“呜……”哈尔垂下了脑袋。  
　　塞尼斯托曲起手指，用指节敲了敲桌子：“最近困扰你的事难道是美元吗？”  
　　想起了关于他们两人的那三篇八卦绯闻，哈尔恍然大悟：“所以我们只要去找他打探是谁在贩卖情报就可以了？”  
　　“恰恰相反，‘我们’什么都不会做。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　塞尼斯托低下头，几乎要贴上了哈尔的脸：“第一，我带你来这里是为了告诉你信息是怎么在绿灯军团可知范围之外流通的，其余的事跟我无关。第二，你准备问他‘有人贩卖绿灯军团领袖恋爱的文稿吗？’”他嗤笑了一声，“搞清楚，你下半身那点破事对这个宇宙来说根本不重要。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　虽然塞尼斯托提供的信息的确是他所不知道的，而且他说的话不无道理，但那种态度和讲述方式还是将哈尔激怒了：“我下半身那点破事？那也是你下半身的破事！你敢说这跟你无关？”  
　　他的音量有点大，临桌的两位女士用古怪的眼神扫了他们两眼。塞尼斯托依然是那副“随你便”的表情，正在哈尔准备朝他道貌岸然的脸狠狠揍上一拳时，突然不知从哪窜出来一个人，抱着一个用布条缠了很多圈的鼓鼓囊囊的大包，鬼鬼祟祟地凑到了他们桌上。  
　　“二位定是有求而来。”  
　　哈尔想接话，塞尼斯托迅速地扫了他一个闭嘴的眼神，正当他不满地想要说“你干什么，这位看起来是想帮助我们的好心人”时，那人突然开始滔滔不绝地讲了起来：  
　　“来这里的人大多有自己的难言之隐，人之常情，不必觉得难堪。据我经验来看看你们两个一定是夫妻性生活不和谐，我这里有沙纳冈陷阱兽发情期的生殖腺制成的独门秘药，对于陆生生物效果奇佳。”他转向塞尼斯托，“这位是安格拉人吧，恰好几个太阳日前还有安哥拉人在我这里买了秘药，据他们的反馈，使用之后保证你在床上龙精虎猛攻无不克……”  
　　塞尼斯托挑了下眉，打断了这位行商喋喋不休的推销：“科鲁加人。”  
　　行商愣了片刻，好像在琢磨“科鲁加人”这个词的意思，他凑上来仔细盯了塞尼斯托几秒，像被烫到了一样猛地跳起来，抱起他的包裹撒腿就跑。  
　　哈尔笑得直不起腰，趴在了桌子上。塞尼斯托皱眉道：“别笑了，闭嘴。”  
　　哈尔从手臂间转过脑袋看着他，稍有些凌乱的棕色头发落在他的夹克袖子上和脸颊上，明亮的眼中满是盈盈笑意，笑出来的泪滴挂在眼角反射着室内的霓虹灯光：“你自己来堵上它啊。”  
　　塞尼斯托不置可否，兀自低下头亲吻地球人线条美好的红润嘴唇。  
　　哈尔突然觉得塞尼斯托身上的气味好闻得要命，他们为什么要吵架呢？他们为什么每一次都要争执不休呢？不知什么时候他已经搂上了塞尼斯托的脖子，科鲁加人灵活的舌头勾画着他嘴唇的皮肤与口腔黏膜的交界处，他的大腿摩擦着对方，有力的手臂环在他的腰上将他的身体向自己按去，他顺势双腿分开跪坐到了塞尼斯托怀里。  
　　舔吻转为凶狠的咬噬，搂着哈尔的手臂向下移去，托住了哈尔的屁股，塞尼斯托站了起来。  
　　突然的身位变化让哈尔惊叫了一声，双腿缠上了塞尼斯托的腰。  
　　在他们的嘴唇分开时，哈尔看到眼前塞尼斯托金色的眼睛发出异样的光芒，他舔了舔嘴唇，唇角微弯似笑非笑。他单手搂着哈尔，转头召唤了一名服务生：“开个房间。”

　　绿灯军团的成员都发现他们的领袖突然变得容光焕发，哪怕被工作限制在主控室里面对堆积成山的公文也不再一副灯尽油干的样子了，他一边哼着地球的音乐一边翻阅着文件，即使《塞尼斯托与哈尔·乔丹，情人携手大闹扎马伦》这篇文章掀起了宇宙新一轮的热潮似乎也没有影响到他的心情。  
　　闲暇时他抽空看了那篇文章，叙述平实，没有夸大任何内容，跟前几篇比堪称业界良心。  
　　唯独一处描述引起了他的注意：一道心链将塞尼斯托从反物质宇宙拉到了哈尔·乔丹身边。  
　　哈尔皱起了眉。  
　　他回放了戒指对当天的记录，看到被包裹在星蓝石水晶中的自己身上发出光芒，紫灯符号浮现在他心脏的位置，紫色的锁链随之被放射出去。  
　　心链？谁放出来的？蜜莉？不可能，塞尼斯托出现时她的表情和自己一样惊讶，其他星蓝石都是在水晶被塞尼斯托炸掉之后才出现的，现场再没有其他人了。  
　　哈尔反复琢磨了一会，得出了一个大胆的结论——是他被关在星蓝石水晶里时被同化了一部分，无意识中使用了紫灯的力量。  
　　这一惊非同小可，哈尔连忙仔细检查了下自己的身体：绿色与黑色构成的制服，白手套上戴着一枚翡翠色的戒指，他仍然不放心地给自己做了一遍扫描，确认自己身上没有任何紫灯能量残留的迹象。  
　　然后哈尔捂住了脸。  
　　他想起了塞尼斯托那副讳莫如深的样子，显然他对这一切是怎么发生的心知肚明，但就是不肯告诉自己。  
　　心里的另一个声音响起，他当时还怀疑塞尼斯托是有什么阴谋呢。  
　　哈尔突然觉得有点歉疚，然而塞尼斯托还从来没对他正式道过歉，凭什么他要道歉。  
　　……谁叫他最近心情好呢。赌气想了半天后，哈尔打开了灯戒的通讯功能。  
　　“乔丹？”塞尼斯托很快接了起来，语气不善。“找我什么事？”  
　　“没事不能找你吗？”  
　　“不能。”  
　　还是这副死德性，哈尔发誓如果塞尼斯托在自己面前他一定要掐死他。但他现在不在，所以与其继续冷场浪费时间，不如直接说明自己的意图：“上次的事……我知道你怎么会出现在扎马伦的了。”  
　　塞尼斯托的表情改变了一些：“你想说什么？”  
　　哈尔突然觉得喉咙干涩，有些话面对这个人时似乎总是难以说出口。灯戒制造的绿色投影让他有一瞬的错觉，让他想起这个人仍然是绿灯侠的时候。  
　　塞尼斯托叹了口气：“哈尔，”语气柔和得不可思议，这让哈尔的心跳加快了，塞尼斯托现在看起来完全像是多年前的样子。“告诉我……”  
　　话音戛然而止，塞尼斯托突然断掉了通讯，哈尔本能地回头，看到托马－图抱着一沓文件走进控制室汇报工作。  
　　“呃……”  
　　这事说大不大说小不小。虽然只是一个私人电话，但对方是割据一方的军事势力，跟军团有诸多过节。他现在身居要职，本来不应该轻易做任何出格举动，给这位大军阀打电话至少要经过议会讨论加层层审批才行。所以往大了说，指控他有背叛军团的嫌疑他也无可辩驳。  
　　哈尔想解释其实不是看起来的那样，他只是想要澄清一个误会，但是解释在这种情况下本身很尴尬，而善解人意的托马－图看到他尴尬的样子，也觉得好像是窥探到了别人的私事一样被传染了尴尬。  
　　“呃……”  
　　这么面面相觑了一会，托马－图突然故作轻松地安慰道：“没关系的，我也经常会在执勤时因为寂寞给我女朋友打电话。”

　　哈尔忍不住给地球死党打了个星际电话诉苦，本来想着绿箭的真身奥利弗·奎恩就是一位经常有花边新闻缠身的花花公子，或许自己能获得点应对经验，然而来龙去脉讲清后他听见对面传来了清晰的笑声，哈尔气结：“你在笑吗？我这么悲惨你居然还在笑？”  
　　“没有，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　　“你等我回地球拔光你的胡子。”哈尔小声咒骂着。他继而抱怨道：“我就是有一件事不明白，为什么军团里所有人都一副‘我们懂啊’的表情，从来没有人来找我求证我和那混蛋的事？”  
　　“你的灯戒不是有自动记录功能吗？互相之间还可以查询的？”  
　　晴天霹雳。  
　　他这么长时间以来居然一直没有意识到戒指这个功能操蛋的弊端，还大言不惭地对奥利说过“只要你没什么可隐藏的，这个功能就没什么大不了的。”而他作为最伟大的绿灯侠居然没有一次费时去记得在办事之前把戒指的自动记录功能关上！当然这也是多重主观原因与客观原因结合的结果，战略部署从来都不是他的强项，作为军团最重要的一员他长期处于焦头烂额的忙碌状态，好不容易能在私下单独见上一面自然是奉行着时间宝贵的原则脱下裤子就干。他可以想象他的同事在询问自己的情况时，戒指用波澜不惊的机械音说出“2814区绿灯侠在和1417区绿灯侠在XXXX扇区XXXX处交配，首先用了XX位，然后1417扇区绿灯侠将2814区绿灯侠翻过去又换成了XX位”，多年之后“1417扇区绿灯侠”的名称变成了“前1417扇区绿灯侠”之后又变成了“全民公敌通缉犯黄灯首领”，说不定还带有生动的影像——  
　　小蓝人没准都看过了并且永远记录在档案里了，他此刻十分怀疑他们没事就给自己小鞋穿的原因之一就是这个，他人生第一次如此高兴这群混蛋的蓝色矮子已经都被塞尼斯托杀掉了，萨拉克这个没事就喜欢管东管西的浑球也一定也知道了，而且这群绿灯侠无聊时在盖的酒吧闲嗑牙聊八卦也说不定都交流过了，虽然这还只限于绿灯内部，但有青灯部落这一邪教组织在难保不会流传出去，他似乎从来没想过那群被洗脑的和尚除了念经还有什么别的娱乐方式，如果按照他所想，那这几篇八卦报道不过是接下来狂风骤雨的小小前奏曲而已。他已经想到几百年后的欧阿（如果那时欧阿重建了的话），守书人在给新兵蛋子们讲述当年最伟大的绿灯侠时，还会附赠一段他与黄灯首领有如罗密欧与朱丽叶一般的爱情故事（如果外星也有罗密欧与朱丽叶的话），并且发出这样抒情的感叹：“他们的爱情是燎原的星火，引发万世光芒。”甚至可能还会附带全息投影的性爱录像。  
　　“哈尔？哈尔？你没事吧？”绿箭看他面如死灰神情恍惚，不由担心地问道。  
　　哈尔艰难地摇了摇头，挂掉了电话。  
　　说不出话。  
　　他觉得自己需要喝点什么压压惊。  
　　于是他就近选择了盖的酒吧。结果这也不能如他所愿，哈尔坐在吧台边，指尖刚碰到酒杯就听到了酒吧老板中气十足的声音：“你不准喝。”  
　　酒杯被一只手夺走了，他抬头看见盖依旧穿着那件标志性的对襟夹克，举起酒杯示威一样摇了摇：“工作时间禁止喝酒。”  
　　“我现在下班了。”哈尔闷闷地说道。  
　　“你是军团领袖，随时准备为宇宙奉献一切，什么时候都是工作时间。”  
　　哈尔还想争辩几句，但看着盖，哈尔突然有了另一个想法：  
　　“盖，我知道你是个诚实的人，不会用什么闪烁其词的虚话搪塞我……”  
　　盖狐疑地看着哈尔：“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”  
　　一句话就把哈尔酝酿了半天的说辞顶了回去，他决定直入主题：“盖，你有没有，呃，不小心看见过我和塞尼斯托……那个。”  
　　盖的表情仿佛见了鬼。哈尔连忙补充道：“我不是质问你，我最近突然发现我好像总是忘了关自动记录功能……”  
　　 “我的天啊老兄，”盖如释重负，“你终于知道你和那家伙搞的时候有多辣眼睛了。”  
　　无所畏惧的哈尔·乔丹，人生第一次落荒而逃。

　　把军团交给约翰代理后，哈尔用灯戒给塞尼斯托发了一条“十万火急”的讯息就飞去了科瓦德。  
　　严格意义上讲，这个废土风格的破地方是全宇宙加反物质宇宙他最讨厌的，除非关系到生死存亡的事情，他绝对不会来。  
　　绿光在尚黄的科瓦德格外扎眼，塞尼斯托军团的众位黄灯魔看着远远飞来的绿色光线如临大敌全员戒备。  
　　照理来说目的不明的外来人员未经许可进入己方领域应该直接击落才对，然而对方只有孤零零一个人，黄灯们也有点发懵，这莫非是绿灯军团新的诱敌战术？等到看清了来人正是绿灯军团的首领哈尔·乔丹之后，众黄灯又犹豫了。  
　　虽然对手强大，但毕竟黄灯人多势众，数了数己方的数量估摸着好像正面硬刚应该也能打得过，然而上次的事情他们都记忆犹新，哈尔·乔丹单枪匹马来找自家老大，见面毫不客气就是一拳，几名军团的高级成员立马冲上去围殴他，塞尼斯托跟自己闺女说了几句话后就亲自冲上去挡在了这个人前面制止了自己的部下。  
　　噫，才不要掺和这档子家务事。  
　　正在黄灯默默达成了一个共识之后，哈尔·乔丹已经一路畅通地直接飞进了塞尼斯托的寝室。  
　　阿奇洛正准备叫聚集起来的黄灯魔们散了吧回归原位该干什么干什么去，突然听到最伟大的绿灯侠柔情似水的声音：“三个月没见到你了，我憋得快爆炸了。”  
　　“哦，难怪这么急啊。”阿奇洛理所当然地想道。然后马上发现了不对头的地方，老大的卧室不可能隔音这么烂，而且声源在场地上不在头顶，阿奇洛循声找去，看见德兹正在公放一段黄色小电影，音量被调到了最大。阿奇洛拨开周围争先恐后的黄灯魔，走到前面喝到：“你哪来的这东西？不怕死吗？”  
　　“你不想看吗？”德兹咧嘴一笑，指了指头顶那座整个星球上最醒目的建筑物，“绝密资料阅后销毁，塞尼斯托现在有的忙的，等会他不忙了就没机会了。”

　　黄灯魔们议论的主人公之一显然没领悟到“十万火急”的意思，正在专心致志地拼乐高，听到动静后一回头居然在自家地盘见到哈尔绿色的身影直冲进来，这让他难得地愣了一下。哈尔也没废话，劈头盖脸喊了一句：“你你你你你当初为什么没教过我干那事时要把灯戒自动记录功能关上！”  
　　看着塞尼斯托一脸诧异茫然的无辜表情哈尔更加气急败坏了，好不容易讲清楚了情况，塞尼斯托看起来完全没有认识到事情的严重性，他并不为之所动，不冷不热地说道：“这么担心的话，要我把所有持戒者抓来让他们闭嘴？”  
　　“不行！！！！！”  
　　哈尔朝他扑了过来，塞尼斯托敏捷地向后一退躲掉了，然而他辛辛苦苦拼出来的乐高建筑就没那么幸运了，战争世界被哈尔一脚踢碎之后也发动了反击——哈尔踩到了乐高块上。  
　　塞尼斯托看着碎了一地的战争世界有点想发火，但见到哈尔疼得蜷成了一团只得忍耐了下来。他忍不住又想问“你扔下军团不管跑到这来不要紧吗”，转念一想绿灯军团玩蛋了关自己屁事，等乔丹回去时已经团灭了才最好。紧接着他琢磨了一下要不要趁此机会再次邀请哈尔加入自己的军团，不需要担心八卦小报和舆论走向也不需要考虑手下的意见，而且会提供地球人吃的食物。算了算成功率还是作罢了。  
　　“嘤。”  
　　看见哈尔抱膝坐在角落里一脸泫然欲泣的表情，他毫无自觉地笑了。  
　　他一定是被传染了乔丹的蠢才会觉得这样的乔丹有点可爱。  
　　如果他咨询下灯戒的话就会知道有一种地球语言能精确描述他此刻的感受。  
　　萌。  
　　“结婚吧。”  
　　“哎？”哈尔从膝盖间抬起头，呆呆地看着他。  
　　“反正全宇宙都知道了。”


End file.
